Penny in Peril
by Cosmic Daeva
Summary: Not a one shot anymore. Billie's new life takes a crazy turn when the Charmed One's show up. In other words. Whatever the hell I'm doing with my life.
1. Chapter 1

Penny in Peril

/I own nothing. Anyang that you recognize in this thing I'm doing isn't mine. I own the plot./

Billie Jenkins looked at her fiancé Lennard, and smiled. She was eating dinner in his apartment with their friends: Sheldon and Amy, Howard and Bernadette, and Raj.

"So, Penny, have you and Lennard thought of a date yet?" Her friend Bernadette asked.

"We were thinking August 18?" Billie said, "That way his allergies won't interrupt our vows."

"Interesting fact about August 18th," Sheldon said, "The Clide's monorail, the worlds second to last monorail built, was torn down by an overly powerful gust of wind on August 18th."

Lennard glared at Sheldon, "What? Like your wedding is more important than a pseudo-train?"

"Obviously." Lennard said.

Billie's phone rang, she took it out and looked at the caller id and ignored the call.

"Who was that?" Billie's 'bestie' Amy asked.

"No one." Billie said a little to quickly.

(Scene change... What the fuck am I doing with my life)

Phoebe Halliwell looked at her sisters, Paige and Piper, "Is The future Mrs. Hofstater still not answering her phone?"

"No." Paige said, "why can't we just summon her to the manor? Use the lost witch spell."

"Because she said she wanted a life without magic. And we have to honor her wishes, it's the least we can do."

"We also have a duty to tell her that there is a chance that Barbos is after her. If her life is in danger, she needs to be prepared." Piper said.

"But we still have to honor her choices, if Billie isn't answering her phone then we have to go to her."

"What time do you want to orb?" Paige asked.

"After I put my kids to sleep," Pheobe said, "Being a mommy is harder than Piper made it look."

"Has Little Patty come into her powers yet?"

"Oh, yes. She's been casting little love spells all over the place. Yesterday Coop and I had to reverse three spells she cast in her first grade class. The class Hamsters nearly traumatized a bunch of six year olds."

(Scene change... Why am I doing this?)

"Billie we need to talk!" Phoebe said.

"I don't want to talk to you! I gave up magic. I finally have a normal life." Billie yelled.

Paige had orbed, herself and her sisters into Billie's apartment.

"Billie, we want to leave you out of this, but you wouldn't answer our calls. This was the last choice we had."

"What's the a big idea anyway? My fiancé could have been here."

"I sensed before I orbed." Paige defended.

"What are you here for anyway."

"We are just here to warm you about Barbos. There is a rumor in the under world that he found away to gain corporeal form. And he's coming after us and possibly you, we just want you to be prepared, we've vanquished him before we know what he's capable of. We just want you to be safe." Phoebe said.

"Thank you for the warning," Billie said. "You can go now."

"Billie if you need help, we are just an orb away." Paige said. "Just because you're magic free doesn't mean magic is you-free."

The Charmed Ones orbed back to San Francisco leaving Billie in her Pasadena apartment.

(Scene change)

"Hey Penny," Lennard walked into her apartment only to see his future wife in tears, "what's wrong, honey?"

Billie went over to him and hugged him, "I'm just happy I have you."


	2. Authors note

Authors note:

This sucks I know. I don't care. This it. I'm changing enjoy or don't


	3. Chapter 3

Penny in Peril

I own nothing, this is for the 2 reviewers. What am I doing with my life?

(Scene change)

Barbos waited in the underworld, stroking his chin he spoke to his minion. "So the Charmed One's are without their little key. How interesting."

"Is the Master going after the key?"

"Maybe… in time. But now I have to seek my revenge on the Charmed Ones."

(Scene change)

"Your marriage will end when he finds out about you, witch."

"You're the reason your parents are dead."

"You killed your sister."

Barbos had been whispering this into Billie's ear all day.

Billie didn't know what was going on. She was paranoid and terrified. Did Leonard (AN: fixin' the spelling) know? What would happen if he found out? He would hate her.

"Penny, the guys and I are going to the comic book store, you wanna join?" Leonard asked.

"Uh, no sweetie thanks for asking." She said.

"Okay, see you at dinner." He left.

Billie felt the familiar tightness in her chest, she went into her room. "Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the sky, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here"

White orbs flew into her room as she summoned the Charmed One's.

"What's wrong? Why didn't you call me? I'm still your whitelighter." Paige said.

"I need a protection spell on my fiancé and my friends."

"You're using magic, what's wrong." Phoebe asked.

"Maybe Barbos is after me. And I'm not putting Leonard at risk. I can't lose any more people." Billie said.


	4. Chapter 4

when i say this is horrible im not being all cutesy and weird and fishing for compliments im being serious, it sucks. i know it; i will continue this but begrudgingly because this is horrible


	5. Chapter 5

Penny in Peril 3

(AN: so I don't actually understand why people are encouraging me to continue writing it, it's actually horrible, the writing, and the lack of character depth. Like seriously I wrote better shit than this in third grade. Like, thanks for all the nice words but it actually sucks. I AM NOT FISHING FOR COMPLIMENTS! I AM NOT ASKING FOR HELP ON WRITING THIS!)

_She's lying to you Leonard. _Barbos whispered. _Billie Jenkins… Billie Jenkins. Check under her mattress. Billie Jenkins._

Leonard couldn't shake the feeling that Penny was lying to him, he'd googled Billie Jenkins- a name that kept coming to mind- and found very little. Just something from the San Francisco area. Some girl who died in 2005 with her sister, Christy.

He went into her room, and checked under Penny's mattress, trying to calm his anxieties that she was lying to him.

PnP

"Who the hell is Billie Jenkins?" He asked her while she was sipping wine in the kitchen.

"What?!" She dropped her glass.

"Penny who is Billie Jenkins?"

"…"

"Penny!"

"Leonard, you know how you and the guys like your superhero comics. Where the girls are clad in leather and the big hero saves the world?"

"What does that have to do with Billie Jenkins?"

"I'm getting to that."

"And you know how you guys like all the _Harry Potter_ magic stuff?"

"Yeah…"

"Well-" Penny drew out the word. "To ensure a future/ preserved/ Mask our friend/ see justice served"

White lights swarmed around Leonard and he transformed from his geeky self with glasses to Nathan Fillion circa _Firefly_.

"Now you're Malcolm Reynolds. Congratulations."

"Please," Leonard as Mal said, "I am not- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

Penny had called a mirror toward her with her telekinesis.

"Telekinesis, see you're Malcolm Reynolds." She held up the mirror.

"Holy Crap- She-"

"No!" Penny screamed!

"What?"

"You can't tell anyone." Penny, "Guided spirits/ hear our plea/ Annul this magic/ Let it be." She reversed the spell and put down the mirror.

"Why not?"

"Because magic ruined my life."

"What do you mean 'ruined your life.' You're Penny from Nebraska, I've met your father!"

"No, you didn't! I conjured him, that guy doesn't exist."

"Conjured him?"

"Yeah, him and most of my 'friends' from Nebraska."

"Do it now."

"What?"

"I want to see you do it."

"You've already see me use my magic, I turned you into Nathan Fillion and the thing with the mirror."

"That could be a trick! Wires and s-s-stuff."

"And stuff!"

"And stuff!"

"FINE!"

"To hide my past/ and keep them safe/ create a face/ keep up the mask" Penny chanted.

Slowly her father and her friends from Nebraska became visible.

"Penny, sweetie, your brother is in jail. He got caught with Meth on his person."

"He's not real?"

"No." She reversed the spell.

PnP

Leonard and Penny sat in her bedroom.

"Who is Billie Jenkins, anyway?"

"I am."

"Oh…"

"I have something to show you."

P\enny got off the bed and went to the back of the closet.

"Here."

"What is it?"

"Just don't hate me."

Leonard looked at the paper she handed him, it was a college degree form UCSF. "University of California San Francisco. You graduated from college?"

"Keep reading."

"Billie Jenkins-that's you. Bachelor of Science. BACHELOR OR SCIENCE! Science! How come you pretend you don't know what I'm saying when I talk science with everyone!"

"You have your doctorate I only have a BS."

"What'd you major in?"

"Chemistry." Billie said quietly.

"CHEMISTRY!"

"Well, Paige thought it would be a good idea. And I had too many credits to transfer to cooking school. You know, to understand how potions work together, it's pretty much exactly like chemistry only more killy."

"Who is Paige?"

"Paige Mitchell. My whitelighter."

"What the hell is a whitelighter?"

"A guardian angel. Every witch or future whitelighter has one."

"There are more!"

"Yeah-look Paige is a lot better at explaining this I'll just call her."

Leonard just looked at her- opened mouthed.

"Paige, I need your help here." Billie called.


	6. Chapter 6

Penny in Peril

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. THIS WILL BE THE VERY LAST CHAPTER OF PENNY IN PERIL. I'M SORRY IF I DOESN'T END THE WAY YOU WANT IT BUT THIS WAS ORIGINALLY SUPPOSED TO BE AN OPEN ENDING. AND YES I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE THE LAST UPDATE, BUT I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY. AND BEFORE YOU SAY 'HAHA LIAR I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE WRITING THIS FIC AND HAVE BEEN PROCRASTINATING BECAUSE YOU'RE MEAN.' WELL JOKES ON YOU! BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN WORKING 6 DAYS A WEEK SINCE JUNE! SO THERE. DON'T YOU FEEL BAD… I'M SORRY IN DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU FEEL BAD BUT I HAD REASONS. also i didn't want to write this. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO ANGRY MESSAGE ME AND LEAVE BAD REVIEWS IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT.

PNP

"Hey Penny are you sure…" Leonard walked into her apartment. "Uh, hi?" He said to the three women in Penny's apartment.

The witches and Billie turned to look at Leonard, "Hi sweetie."

"Where they always in the apartment or… Do I need to get a new prescription?" He asked.

"Leonard!" Penny cried, "Meet my aunts! Paige, Phoebe, and Piper. I called them about the wedding and they just… poofed by."

"Hi," Piper smiled, "We're Bil-_Penny's_ aunts from-"

"Nebraska! They're from Nebraska like the rest of my family."

"And you're all together. How very forward of you?" Leonard asked.

"No, no;" Phoebe laughed, "We're sisters. Billie is our niece."

Paige elbowed Phoebe. Phoebe snapped her teeth at Paige.

"Who's Billie?" Leonard asked.

"Who said anything about a Billie?" Phoebe said.

"I must have heard you wrong." Leonard's eyebrows knotted together.

"Hey Leonard is Penny-_Hello_." Howard opened the door to Penny's apartment and walked in. He eyed Phoebe.

"Hi!" She said. "We're Penny's aunts from Nebraska."

"They're my aunts!" Penny laughed nervously. "Who wants wine?" She went over to the kitchen end and began pouring herself a glass of wine. "Me I want a glass of wine. Paige? Wine?"

"I'm good sweetie." Paige said.

"I didn't see you in the stairwell, and I certainly would remember seeing _you_." Howard said.

"Oh I'm married." Phoebe held up her hand to show her ring.

"Me too!" Howard held up his hand, "But what's a little harmless flirting between friends." He laughed.

"Yeah, hi." Piper said again. "We took the elevator."

"The elevator doesn't work…"

"Yeah remember Piper I told you that?" Penny said taking a big swig of her wine.

"Oh right."

"Why don't you and the guys go to the comic book store and I'll see you later." Billie began to shove Howard and Leonard out the door. "Okay bye. I love you Leonard."

PNP

"Okay Billie what's going on?" Paige asked.

"Sure you guys don't want any wine?" Billie laughed nervously and re-uncorked the bottle.

"No. I have a PTA meeting later and we still have to re-vanquish Barbos. I also have a club and a band that promised to play pro-bono and now want to get paid so can we please hurry this up." Piper said.

"Well I want some more wine." Billie poured more wine. She took a large swig.

"Billie." Paige leaned over and put her hand on Billie's arm, "What's going on?"

"Leonard doesn't know that I'm a witch." Billie drank more wine.

"He doesn't." Piper said shocked.

"No, I came here to get _away_ from magic."

PNP

Barbos looked at his minion. "Did you make the potion?"

"Yes master." The minion handed it to him.

"Now let's mess with the key." He said dreamily.

PNP

"Penny I want to break up." Leonard said that night at dinner.

"What?" Penny looked up from her slightly over cooked spaghetti.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore. We can still be friends. We just can't be romantically together."

"Why not." Billie started to cry.

"I just have this feeling like you've been lying to me this whole time, and I can't shake that feeling. I'm sorry." Leonard kissed her cheek and walked out.

"Leonard wait!"

Leonard turned, "Yeah?"

"Maybe there is something I have to tell you but I was afraid of how you'd react."

"What is it?" Leonard asked, "Are you pregnant?"

"No, please sit and I'll you everything."

Leonard sat at the table.

"I have my college degree. I got my Bachelor of Science in Chemistry."

"Penny that's amazing! We're both scientists how cool is that?"

"And there's something else. I used it to understand the chemical process of potion making."

"I don't understand. Penny what are you saying."

"Leonard." Penny said desperately, "I'm a witch please don't be mad."

Leonard looked at her, "That's not funny." He began to get up from his seat.

"No! I can prove it!" She threw her hands at him. "You need more wine!"

She held one hand out at the open wine bottle and pulled it forward. Magically the wine bottle landed on the table. She poured into his cup and his.

Leonard looked at her open mouthed. "I need a couple days to think about this." He said and opened the door and walked out of her apartment into his. Billie drank her wine.

PNP

"You're home early." Sheldon noted while drinking his tea. He sat in his spot watching COSMOS on the TV. He turned it on mute and waited to here Leonard rant.

"Penny has her degree in Chemistry, Sheldon."

"Oh." Sheldon sighed, "All that time I spent teaching her science and she knew some it-oh." Sheldon sighed again. "All that time I could have spent teaching her more advanced science. What a waste."

"Penny's a witch."

"Ha-ha, Leonard." Sheldon said sarcastically. "Don't you understand Leonard I spent all that time teaching her beginner physics when I could have been teacher her _advanced physics_. Leonard don't you understand? _Advanced physics._"

"She made the wine move."

"She that's how swallowing works and it is also how moving the wine from one position to another."

"No, Sheldon. She made it move without touching it she's magical."

"AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME. SHE KNOWS HOW MUCH I WANTED SUPER POWERS AND SHE HAS THEM. _Oh that's not fair!_" Sheldon grumbled.

"SHELDON THAT'S NOT THE POINT! PENNY LIED TO ME!" Leonard growled. "SHE DIDN'T TELL ME AND I DON'T THINK I CAN BE WITH HER. If-if-if she lied about having super powers then what else is she lying about?"

PNP

*THREE DAYS LATER*

"Hey Penny. Can we talk?" Leonard asked her in the hallway.

"Yeah, let's go to my place." She opened the door.

"I don't think I can be with you." Leonard said when he and Penny sat on the couch, "I thought about it a lot and if you're lying to me about having powers then what else are you lying about."

Billie gulped air, "I understand."

PNP

Leonard had broken up with Billie and she knew what she had to do. She had to leave. She had created this world to escape. An alternate universe. She was living in a cauldron inside the Halliwell Manor in her own little spelled world. Her Pasadena life with Sheldon, Amy, Howard, Bernadette, Raj, and especially Leonard didn't exist. They never would. It was a spell she made up to cope after she lost Christy and her Parents. Sure she had the Halliwell's and they're family. They were her family. They understood that she wanted to live in a world where magic didn't exist so she could try to have a normal life. And all that was over now.

"From once I came/ Return again/ back to earth; my homeland." She chanted.

White orbs surrounded her and she found herself in the Attic. She slid her hand over the silverly liquid that held the moving picture of the world she lived in. it slowly dissolved in itself. Disappearing. Forever.

She made her way over to the Book of Shadows. She quickly read Barbos's page and then turned to the scry board. She grabbed the amethyst and used her fear to guide her.

She appeared in his domain. Surprising Barbos.

"Ah, Little Key, welcome." He spread his arms, "Now what's you're greatest fear." He held up his hand and screamed as it burned off. The potion bottle shattered on the ground by his feet.

"I had a happy life." Penny said lowering her arm, "I was magic free. And you ruined it." She spoke tonelessly, "Now I'm going to kill you." she raised her hand and twisted it his neck snapped as he fell to the ground dead. She dropped a potion on him. And his body burned up.

Billie turned around muttering a spell and white orbs took her back to the Halliwell Manor. Back to her life. Where she was met with hugs and kisses from the family who had been there for her. Even when she didn't want them to be. The Halliwells. Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Leo, Cupid, Henry, and all there their kids, her family. Because at the end of the day they always wanted the best for her. They understood that you could try and run from magic and it was only a matter of time until magic found you again. And they loved her no matter what she did. Yes she loved Leonard. But he wasn't real. And the love of her family meant the world to her.

Raj, Amy, Sheldon, Howard, Leonard, and Bernadette they were a replacement for the real thing. A replacement for her family.

THE END


End file.
